Missing Scenes and Things Unsaid
by occasionalwords
Summary: A collection of original Olitz one shots and drabbles of scenes based on episodes from Season 5 . Chapter 4: 5.08, Past and Future.
1. Date Night

_A/N: Just a One Shot I REALLY wanted to see after the episode, so I wrote it. This is merely an extension of the episode and won't be turned into anything more but I hope you like it and read it nonetheless!_

She smiled out the window as the car began pulling away from her building and the flashes of the press faded into the night, but she still seemed oblivious to their cameras and questions, because he'd held her hand, fingers intertwined as they stepped out on to the stage of them. This was their moment and instead of the light being exposing and harsh, this time it pushed her forward, onward and out. This was everything they'd worked for and everything they'd dreamed and the thought played in her head like a song she'd never forget. Their time, their moment, now, always.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She turned to find him gazing at her, his thumb brushing over her knuckles and smiling adoringly. She shook her head at the seeming impossibility of it all, they were in his limo and the world was watching, knowing. Yet their judgement seemed irrelevant because she'd heard the words before, a million times in the back of her mind at 3 am on repeat. Whore. Slut. Mistress. They couldn't do anymore damage because she'd said them to herself, over and over, yet now they sat here, together and it all felt open and honest and **_real_**. Those words were for a woman hidden away, quickies in the closet and feel-ups at Camp David. Now she was Olivia Pope, girlfriend of the President and everybody knew, they were free and the exhilaration was propelling them forward into the future.

"I was just thinking," She paused and he'd waited as he'd always done for her, "how incredible it is for me to be sitting here."

"For a long time, I thought you'd moved on." He said, not meeting her eyes because the thought still haunted him, that at any moment she could slip from under him and he'd be left again without any foundation of hope, of them. He knew now it was irrational, she'd chosen him and loved him, she'd put herself through hell to get where they were but they hadn't escaped the flames without the burns.

"I did. I had too. After everything that happened, that was the only way I could survive, I had to move on. I had to let go of everything in order to allow things to come back." She said the words plainly but it was almost as if she'd realised it for herself for the first time. She searched his eyes and found him listening and caring but worried still, they hadn't overcome everything but it was a start.

"I had to figure out who I was without you. Just for once, I had to chose me." She caressed his cheek and her kissed her hand. "And I know that hurt you. But without all of that, we wouldn't be here."

"I know, and I know you needed time, you needed to heal." He sighed and she kissed him, leaning over and running her hands through his hair as she did so. When she pulled away he smiled.

"I love you." She stated it plainly and it seemed so natural now, hands still joined and their breathing steady in the spotlight and he kept his gaze still as he replied, "I love you too."

The car stopped and the door opened almost immediately, as they slip out of the car and Olivia wrapped her coat around her, shielding her from the chilly night air. Fitz slid his jacket off his shoulders and around her small frame and Olivia chuckled and shook her head at the ridiculous gesture before he placed his hand on the small of her back and they made their way towards the double doors.

As they entered Fitz waved the waiter away as he pulled out Olivia's chair for her and sat down as she shrugged off the jacket and hung it on the back of her chair. She noticed the label and smirked.

"A custom made Brooks Brothers? Surely I shouldn't be wearing this just in case we get confused."

He laughed as the waiter poured their drinks, "I thin we'll be okay, besides, you were cold and as you're my date, it's the rules that I have to give you whatever clothing I can to keep you warm."

Her grin widened, "So this is what it's like to be the date of Fitzgerald Grant?"

"No." He shook his head and reached over the table, interlocking their fingers again, "This is what it's like to be the girlfriend of Fitzgerald Grant, in public with all the trimming and bells on."

"Not too shabby, Mr. President." Her eyes hinted at the joke between them before she began again, "But don't forget we've had dates before."

"How could I?" He said and his eyes clouded with lust, "Remember the lake?"

"Most memorable afternoon of my life."

 **XxXxXx**

He'd cleared his whole day, something that made her suspicious and kept her wondering but she'd stayed silent. He'd told his Campaign team it was the anniversary of his Great Aunt's death and that he'd always flown up to Philly every year in order to pay his respects. He'd taken off mid morning and hadn't been seen since, and while the team worked diligently, she had planned and plotted every moment for the next few weeks, even with him away from the campaign they'd made progress. She smiled as she sat at her computer, her email blinking with a inbox notification. She looked at her watch, 4pm and things were starting to slow down around her with people taking off, heading home to their families and lives. She'd suddenly felt very alone but brushed the feeling aside as she'd opened the email. It was typically from Cy, suggesting that they meet to discuss strategy for the upcoming Primary. He'd suggested the local lake and she'd agreed, although slightly puzzled by his choice of location.

When she arrived she found him sitting on a plaid picnic blanket with a beautiful view of the water in front of him accompanied by strawberries, pineapple, red wine and popcorn. She was secretly delighted but she shouldn't show it.

"Arn't you supposed to be in Philly?" He glanced up at her as she sat down next to him. He covered a strawberry in melted chocolate and held it up, "But this is far more fun." He'd countered, his mouth moving slowly toward the fruit before she grabbed it and popped it into her own mouth, biting into the succulent flavour with an exaggerated groan for effect. He laughed and shook his head as she kissed her, gently and chaste at first but soon the heat grew and they found themselves in a string of legs and arms as he pulled her close before they extracted from each other in order to breath again.

"Good strawberries." She mumbled, selecting another and dipping it in chocolate as she held up up before placing it in his open mouth. The juice mixed with the chocolate and her presence sent fireflies sparking and shooting to his brain as their eyes remained connected and still.

"The best." He'd replied in a tone of sincerity and their picnic continued with laughs and smiles until they were both a bit better for the wine and the kisses turned into groping and grasping for one another. Later when they dressed she had carried her heels in her hand and leaned on him for support as he put her in a cab and tipped the driver generously in order to avoid the scandal.

 **XxXxXx**

"You were so beautiful." He recalled and she blushed as her salmon arrived along with his steak.

"I was drunk." She pointed out.

"You were tipsy." He countered as she began slicing up her dinner.

"I can't believe we're here." Her voice was laced with wonder and gratitude and he nodded, knowing they shared this feeling of joy, the sun on their faces as the shadows of the past seemed long gone and old memories from another life. The rest of their dinner was filled with short and beautiful exchanges of words and phrases that would be etched in their memories as they again walked through the restaurant doors, out into the world and back to their own lives.

 **XxXxXxXx**

When they'd gotten back to her apartment the press had been waiting, flashing again but still she was emboldened by it and powerful. She strode, leading him this time, hand tugging at his as she smiled with a delight that flowed between them. They'd rode up in the elevator not saying anything but merely brushing their hands against one another, reenacting their memories from another life. When they'd reached her floor she'd stepped out and he'd followed, stopping at her door. She opened the locks and stepped inside, still not letting go but he refrained from entering. She stepped away, disconnecting their hands and crossing her arms, questioning him.

"Liv, you know I can't." He said, although his voice sounded firm and strained at once, because they both knew he wanted to.

"Why not?" She said casually, as if naive to the world outside her walls and windows.

He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately as her arms thread around his neck, just as they'd done hours earlier when he'd arrived. Their tongues touched and she smiled and exhaled, reminding herself again that this was real, that she was his and he was hers. They had made their choice. Just as he began to pull away, she leaned in but he lent forward instead, their foreheads touching as their lips parted.

"Because," He's whispered, his mouth wandering to her earlobe and rolling in around between his teeth in a way that made her moan and almost collapse against him just before he leaned to whisper in her ear, "That's as far as you get on a first date."

He straightened himself and she looked mischievous as his tie was brought back to being presentable and she smoothed her hands over his lapels.

"Goodnight ."

"Goodnight Olivia Pope, my girlfriend and the love of my life." He smiled one last time before he stepped into the elevator and the doors shut, leaving her hot and bothered and filled with happiness.

 _Okay, so I'm lazy at the moment and I'm not doing any essay work *grimace* but HOW GOOD WAS LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE!? Seriously easily the best of year so far, so politically on point, plenty of Olitz, LOVED Marcus, that beautiful scene with Teddy!? I JUST LOVED IT ALL OKAY!? Thus I had to write this. Please drop a girl a review and let me know how I did on this one, I hope I got them right? Much love and hugs, Thank you SOOO much for reading and being generally lovely. Also if you liked this then maybe go check out my other stories because they need some loving too :) . x Sam_


	2. Constant

He stirred as he felt the space amongst his arms empty. His eyes flashed open at the sudden realisation that she was gone. He shot up frantically and glanced wildly around the room, if she was gone then something had to be wrong. He didn't think she'd left him again, they weren't running anymore and she'd chosen him, but the thoughts and worries still lingered. He missed her.

The door opened and she entered, a coffee colour knit wrapped around her small form and a weary look framing her features. She saw him almost immediately and had to stop herself from running into his arms. All her problems seemed to melt away there, within the safety of them as one. It was funny how the this was the only place that peace existed for them, under the watchful eye of the secret service and within the walls of the White House. How many wars she'd fought here, only now to find it had become their sanctuary. Everything outside them was the problem.

She walked over to him, still sitting on the bed, his feet flat on the floor as if he was ready to stand and act at any moment.

"What's happened?"

"They know about doux bébé." She began taking off her layers, ridding herself of all her clothes as she looked at his frustrated face.

"Mellie." He concluded and she nodded.

"Probably, yes. This can't have been easy on her either." She was only in her underwear now, standing next to him as she checked her phone and groaned, swiping through all the trending twitter topics. He stopped her as he took the device from her hands and lay it face down on the bedside table. He took her hand in his and kissed it, lulling her gently towards him as she smiled affectionately.

"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about you." He raised their hands as their fingers intertwined with one another and she draped herself over him, straddling his waist as he breathed her in and began kissing her neck.

"Fitz," She whispered, intoxicated, "I have to be up early to prep with Leo." Yet she inhaled sharply as he began a trail down to her breasts, undoing her bra and letting it fall gently aside as he took her nipple in his mouth.

With his lips the pleasure overwhelmed her and she slumped against him, giving up on thoughts of sleep as he trailed further downwards and he took her into oblivion, where thoughts of anything else ceased to exist.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Later she lay curled in his arms again, their breathing in sync. He had washed away all the thoughts she had of stress and worry about tomorrow, she could sell the fact that she loved him because it was simply that, a fact. She wasn't ashamed anymore, she was proud of her love, proud of herself of owning them and knowing their constancy now that the storm had reached their door. They were forever, and she'd never felt more sure of that than she had now, in this moment, knowing that anyone could drag her from this bed as Leo had hours earlier but nothing could drag them apart.

"I can hear the cogs turning in your head." He said, yawning halfway though the sentence, "It's too noisy, pipe down."

She laughed and turned around in his embrace to face him. The laughter faded but her smile didn't as she lifted her finger up to his features and began tracing the lines she found, beginning with the creases in his forehead and following a path down his nose and stopping at his lips where she ran her thumb over them. His eyes were blinking slowly, his smile drowsy.

"I love you, you know. So much." She whispered as she pecked his lips softly, her hand stroking his face and moving down to settle on his chest.

"Sweet baby." He murmured, "My sweet baby, so brave. Don't be afraid. You're nobody's victim and nobody's sacrifice, you are Olivia Pope first and always, don't forget that."

"I think I'm going to tell the truth." She hesitated, worried he had fallen asleep as his eyes shut, but he inhaled softly before nodding.

"I hope you do. Don't leave out how good I am in bed." She swatted him and he laughed, staring at her intently and slightly more awake than before.

"I was being serious!" She chuckled and he nodded solemnly.

"I know, so was I. Tell them that we're flawed and complicated humans, that I should have waited for you, that we were stupid and irrational and in love. Tell them the truth Livvie." She knew he was being genuine and the thought made her shine.

"No more hiding." She agreed as he kissed her one final time and she settled again his chest.

"I choose you." She uttered the words gently against him and she thought they'd be muffled against his bare skin but he heard everything and sighed, contented, as his eyelids drooped closed.

"I'd choose you Olivia, again and again. I love you."

"Love you too." She murmured against him as they both drifted off, taking comfort in knowing that their dreams now fell woefully short of their reality.

 **XxXxXxXxXx**

 _A/N: I think I may end up writing a one shot for each episode as we go at this point, I'm just loving season 5 so much but I don' think we can fit all the Olitz there is in the episodes without detracting from other plot lines. I know there is a lot of Mellie hate in the Olitz community, but tbh I just feel sorry for her. She loves Fitz so much that all it does is create a constant toxicity in her life but she can't let go, if she could then maybe they'd all be able to live better lives. Personally I could do without any Jake plot line because I think he's such an underdeveloped character that I haven't seen enough character/personality in him for me to actually care, unlike Mellie who is multilayered and complex, Jake seems bland and simplistic. Anyway, that's a mini rant over and done, my main point being that I think I'm going to start a story just each chapter being Season Five related one shots, would ya'll read it? Let me know your thoughts on this and there are virtual cookies for you all! Much love to all the amazing people who support me, you guys are the best._

 _Sam x_


	3. Cold Feet

She stood before the mirror in her underwear, examining herself carefully from head to toe because she knows the woman that puts on the white suit will be different, refined and perfect, cut and tailored, the woman in the mirror is soon to be a ghost, a relic in the museum of the life that was Olivia Pope. Everything from now on will be the First Lady, the woman behind the man and the idea that she is . This was never part of the plan. The thought that tomorrow her face will be plastered all over the news once again. The idea that she'll be his forever, it terrifies her.

She stared too long and her eyes began running over her figure, tracing the outlines of the body that will be watched and examined from every angle. She sighed, she has no choice, no exit. She sat down on their bed and glanced at the clothes laid out. They were perfectly pressed and made, so much so that they're stark and blinding. The thought that she'll wear matching pencil skirts and blouses for the rest of her life weighted on her chest and she heaved for breath. She placed her hands on the bed either side of her, grounding her and breathing deeply as she heard the door open and watched him enter, his face worried and concerned.

"Liv, is everything okay?" He moved towards her and in front of her, brushing the tears she didn't realise that she she'd shed. She shook her head.

"I don't know if I can do this." He looked at her, searching her face for something but she wasn't sure what.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered as he kissed her cheeks softly before pulling away, "You shine so bright that you dazzle me. Do you know that?"

She nodded and he sat beside her.

"I'm not going to pretend that this was easy or that this was anything remotely resembling what I wanted our wedding to look like, but I'm not lying when I say that I love you. That I'll spend the rest of my life and our marriage, proving to you that I'm here Liv, for better or for worse, for always. I'm here."

She smiled shyly, "I thought I said, no vows."

He nudged her, joining her grin.

"That wasn't a vow, it's the truth. This isn't the way I wanted it but I'm not lying when I say that I like the idea of always being yours because nothing would make me happier."

She glanced at him, "Do you remember when I was seeing Edison again and you, being stupid and idiotic, got all hot-headed and jealous and summoned me to go hunting with you?"

He grimaced and nodded, "Not my finest hour."

"When you kissed me, I pulled away and told you that I wasn't yours." She sighed and leaned her head against him, "I don't think I'm ready."

"I know Liv, but that's actually okay. I'd rather you know and admit that than lie to yourself. We have all the time in the world to get used to each other. To learn what it means to be married to one another and it won't be easy but you're the love of my life and I think that's where everything stops because time and time again we've stood on the edge of endings and beginnings, but we've always come back to each other. I can't think that happens if we're not forever, married or not, you're it for me Liv."

"I love you too. It's just we've been so close so many times, I can't believe that we're finally here. I just love you, so so much that it terrifies me, Fitz." He stood and took her hands his his, bringing her upwards.

"You don't think I'm scared of you? Olivia, the whole world could crumble and all I'd care about is you. That scares me every day, that I would give up everything and anything for you but I know that whenever we're together, we're stronger for it."

She leaned up and kissed him quickly, smiling, "Basically you're just lost without me."

"Olivia Pope, love of my life and star of my fantasies, I have no hesitation in admitting I would be, I am, lost without you." He smiled but then the memory ghosted between them of a conversation so long ago where she'd remembered how true this was. How he almost couldn't, didn't, live without her. She brushed her hands over his lapels and the moment passed as they straightened themselves and his eyes raked over her body.

"Now I'm going to need you to get dressed because otherwise we won't leave this room for another twenty minutes."

Her eyebrow raised as she pulled away slightly, her hands on her hips.

"Only twenty minutes?"

He suppressed a laugh as he grinned lustfully, his eyes still trailing her every curve.

"Oh don't worry, we'll break in the marriage bed tonight. That's a guarantee."

She smiled, slightly hesitantly before her features settled as her thoughts held onto the part she longed for in his words.

"I'll hold you to that."

He chuckled darkly as he left the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving his fiancé slightly more at peace with the idea of being Mrs. Pope.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 ** _A/N_** _: This was a little painful to write if I'm honest. I just wished that episode wasn't a thing and I'm really not looking forward to the upcoming eps. It makes me super frustrated and there is a rant below that contains some fairly frank thoughts. I honestly just wanted to write some happiness for Olitz because we got nothing in that ep. This is less of a missing scene and more of a 'what I would have wanted to happen'. Anyways, stay strong Gladiators._

 ** _Rant and predictions, chose to read at your own risk_** : _Last episode really gutted me and I just hated it so much. I loved Mellie dressing down Fitz because Bellamy is hella good at her job, but I didn't really get why Fitz was hanging everything on her like it was all her fault, I thought how she addressed it was spot on but I didn't really get why he'd say something like that in the first place considering that he has actually hurt her and caused damage in her life (both directly and indirectly) and he knows that. Strange writing. Speaking of strange, I just have to rant about how much I hated all the Olitz scenes throughout the episode. Particularly the fact that Olivia would rather let her mass murdering controlling crazy father, who she worked for two seasons to put away, out of jail because that's so totally a better option than marrying Fitz? LIKE HELLO WRITERS? WHAT THE HELL? I don't believe that is something Olivia would ever conceivably do. Let alone the fact that she would never advise one of her clients to do something like that. In the promo for next week she is kissing Jake and MY. GOD. I have no patience for this. Look, I hate to say it but I think we all know how this is going to end for the Winter finale. Fitz is going to find out what she did and throw her out of the White House just like he did Mellie, and to be honest if he does that I don't blame him. Olivia would rather set her father free than marry the guy, that's gotta hurt. I hope we can make it through all this because despite my annoyance at Olivia she and Fitz have always been endgame on this show, I just don't know how we get there*cries*_

 _Much love and support to everyone!_

 _Sam x_


	4. Past and Future

As Jake left Olivia turned and sat on the couch, elegantly dropping her legs over their long exterior. She sighed and let her head fall back against the pillow, causing the man who had only sat down to raise his eyes from his work in curiosity.

"Liv, is everything okay?"

"Yes… I just don't like seeing Jake."

He stood and walked to the couch opposite, sitting down and staring at her frankly.

"Regrets?" He asked, he was prepared for any response and the old feelings he had began stirring in her.

"Yes," She inhaled and spoke quickly after she saw his face twist in pain, "He's a ghost of bad choices I've made, always following me around and reminding me and I regret that every day of my life. He's a murderer, he killed my friend and he kept us apart and I can't deny I didn't ever have feelings for him. That plagues me Fitz, it eats at me. Am I such a horrible person that I could ever feel for someone like that?" She had tears in her eyes when she'd finished, and she now had shifted on the couch, sitting and burying her head in her hands as she sobbed.

In the seconds that followed she felt him sit next to her and put his arm around her, bringing her towards him and into his embrace. He stroked her back gently as she let it out, all this pain that she carried around with her.

"It makes you human, Livvie. It means you're just as flawed as the rest of us. You can wear the white hat all you want but at the end of the day, you are just as human as the rest of us."

She pulled back and looked at him, his eyes full of nothing but understanding and she bathed in his warmth. How many times had she put him back together? She could allow herself to falter this once.

"We've been through a lot and we've come out with scrapes and bruises but we're here. In my book, that's all that matters."

She softly caressed his cheek bringing his face down to hers and kissing him gently, as if the kisses were like breath to both of them, giving them moments of their lives.

"Do you know what I see when I look at you?" She said and he smiled, shaking his head.

"Us. I remember the past, everything that's brought us here, and I see everything that's coming for us but what I love most of all is when I just see you. And I know that I can kiss you and love you wherever we are because we've weathered the storm and now we're here. I see the present and the possibilities all at once."

"You are incredible, I've known that since the first moment I saw you." She gave him a small smile and he looked into her eyes again and found complete peace.

"It took me a little longer to find that in you…" He laughed and elbowed her in the ribs, causing her to chuckle with him.

"Alright," He sighed and stood, buttoning his suit jacket and paced towards him desk, "I've got a world to run so you can either stay and help or distract me with your incredible-ness and I can't say I won't fall into the trap that is Olivia Pope, at least not while I'm working."

She smirked saucily and paced towards the desk, slowly and with complete power.

"Maybe later tonight?" She put both hands on his desk and leaned forwards, showing the darkness of lust in her eyes.

He looked at his watch, "Or we could… maybe the bathroom, say, 20 minutes?"

She shook her head, "No, we're going to wait."

Walking towards the door she spoke purposefully, "It's going to be worth it."

He groaned as she left but when the door shut he smiled to himself and mumbled, "It always is."

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 ** _A/N:_** _Am I alone in wondering what happened after Jake left the room? I'm thinking we might get a deleted scene on this, or rather I'm hoping for one but this will suffice until then :) Hopefully everyone is having a wonderful weekend! Also please be awesome leave me a review with your thoughts on this and the episode! I'm now going to take PM requests and prompts for one shots and dribbles within canon so if you have an idea please don't be shy and let me know as I'm totally looking for new things to write right now. Much love and hugs to you all!_

 _Sam x_


End file.
